The Missing Tomboy
by Miss Rapper
Summary: This story is about when a 5th grade tomboy goes missing while walking home with her friends and Detectives Benson and Stabler find out that they have 72 hours to save her before her kidnapper slices her throat and keep her head as their prize.


Summary:This story is about when a 5th grade tomboy goes missing while walking home with her friends and Detectives Benson and Stabler find out that they have 72 hours to save her before her kidnapper slices her throat and keep her head as their prize.

Characters:Detective Benson, Detective Stabler, Alex, Jacob, Niqo, Jake, Benny, Timothy, Stephanie, Bob, Terry, Anna, Captain Cragen, Jimmy, and Steve

* * *

Part 1:Tomboy Gets Thrown In Black Van

''Alex wasn't baseball practice fun?'' asked Jake.

''It sure was, I can't believe I beat all your butts today.'' said Alex.

''You didn't kick my butt.'' said Timothy.

''Um yes I did.'' said Alex.

''I almost won.'' said Timothy.

''No you didn't, you were barely hitting the ball.'' said Alex.

''I was close to hitting the ball.'' said Timothy.

''I need to talk to you for a second.'' said Jacob.

''Sure.'' said Alex.

''Let's whisper.'' said Jacob.

''Ok.'' said Alex.

''Do you like Timothy?'' asked Jacob.

''Um no, why do you think that?'' asked Alex.

''Because you talk to him all the time.'' said Jacob.

''I need to go pick up a new baseball bat for my Dad.'' said Alex.

''But, aw forget it.'' said Jacob.

They went to Jimmy's Sports Barn and when they walked in the door Jimmy asked,''Alex, how you doing?''

''Fine, can I have a baseball bat for my Dad?'' asked Alex.

''Doesn't he have one?'' asked Jimmy.

''Yeah, but he wants another one and give his old one to me.'' said Alex.

''Ok. Who are your friends here?'' asked Jimmy.

''Oh these guys are Timothy, Jacob, Jake, and Niqo.'' said Alex.

''Ok. Here is your baseball bat and that will be $8.95.'' said Jimmy.

''Here you go, $8.95.'' said Alex.

''Thank you.'' said Jimmy.

''You welcome.'' said Alex while walking out the door with her friends.

''Guys I have something to say.'' said Alex.

''What?'' said the boys at the same time.

''That black van has been following us ever since we came from baseball practice.'' said Alex.

''You know she's right, that van is creeping the crap out of me.'' said Niqo.

The Alex started to walk faster and so did her friends and Alex looked back at the van and she said,''Guys that van is speeding up everytime we walk fast.''

They started to run faster and faster and the van kept speeding up and that was when a man in a blue shirt,a red hat, black pants, and Jordan shoes came out of the van and chased Alex and her friends.

''Guys let's go to that alley and jump the fence to the park!'' yelled Alex.

The boys did what they were told and before they got to the alley that man grabbed Alex's bookbag and then the boys turned around and helped pull Alex away from the man but he wouldn't let go and that was when Alex bit the man on his right arm and he let go of her and then they jumped the fence and ended up in the park.

''That was a close one.'' said Benny while trying to catch his breath.

''I know right.'' said Niqo.

''If he tries to catch us, everyone in this park will see him and call the police or someone.'' said Benny.

Alex was about to say something when an arm grabbed her by the neck and started to pull her away.

The boys were running up to Alex when the man pulled out a gun and said,''One move, I'll pull the trigger and shoot all of your brains out.''

That was when all five boys backed away slowly and the man continued to pull Alex toward his van but he had to jump the fence through the alley to get to his van.

Jake got out his cellphone and called the police and told them what happened and then the police called the NYPD.

''What happened?'' asked Detective Benson while walking with a policeman.

''Alex Angel, 11 years old, disappeared while walking home with her friends.'' said the policeman.

''Her friends are boys.'' asked Detective Benson.

''Yeah, she's a tomboy.'' said Detective Stabler.

''You can talk to her friends, they're over there.'' said the policeman.

''Hi boys I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler and can we ask you what happened?'' asked Detective Benson.

''Sure.'' said Timothy.

''We were coming from baseball practice and Alex had to stop by Jimmy's Sports Barn to get her Dad a new baseball bat and after that she saw a black van following us so we started to run and we were going to run to that alley over there when he got out of his van and grabbed Alex's backpack and we ran back to help her and then she bit him on his right arm and when he let go of her we ran to the alley , jumped the fence, and ended up in the park, we thought we were safe but he manage to get to us and he put his arm around her neck and started to pull her away and just as we were about to help her he pulled a gun out on us and he said that if we moved once he'll shoot all of our brains out and then he left.'' said Jake.

''Do you know who would want to hurt Alex?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''No, only the girls at school didn't like her because she was a tomboy and she didn't like a girl.'' said Benny.

''Do you know where she lives?'' asked Detective Benson.

''Yeah, she lives at Thomas Drive apartment 6A.'' said Jacob.

''Thanks.'' said Detective Stabler.

''Hey, will you find Alex?'' asked Timothy.

''We'll try.'' said Detective Benson.

The Detectives went to Alex's apartment to talk to her parents when the door opened and a 18 to 20 year old woman opened the door and asked,''May I help you?''

''Yes we're detectives for the NYPD, are you Alex's Angel's Mom?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''No I'm her babysitter.'' said the woman.

''How old are you and what's your name?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''I'm 18 years old and my name is Terry Smith.'' said Terry.

''Cna we come in to talk about Alex?'' asked Detective Benson.

''Sure.'' said Terry,''What happened?''

''Alex was kidnapped while walking home with her friends, do you know anything about that?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''Um no, the only thing I do is watch Alex day and night.'' said Terry.

''Where are her parents?'' asked Detective Benson.

''They're on a trip.'' said Terry.

''How long will they be gone?'' asked Detective Benson.

''8 months.'' said Terry.

''Where are they going?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''To Paris.'' said Terry.

''How come she couldn't stay with a family member?'' asked Detective Benson.

''Because she thought I was fun.'' said Terry.

''Did Alex have any problems?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''I didn't know, she kept all of her private things in her journal.'' said Terry.

''Do you know where she kept her journal?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''No, but you can check her room if you like.'' said Terry.

The Detectives walked into Alex's room and Detective Benson said,''Looks like a boy stays here.''

''Well she is a tomboy.'' said Detective Stabler.

''Let's find her journal.'' said Detective Benson.

They searched her room until Detective Stabler said,''Olivia, I found her journal.''

''Anything in there about her having problems?'' asked Detective Benson.

''I don't know, let's take this back to the precint and read this.'' said Detective Stabler.

''Okay.'' said Olivia.

The Detectives left and told Terry they found what they were looking for and then Detective Benson gave Terry her card and said,''If you have any information on where Alex is, call me.''

''Okay, please find her.'' said Terry.

''We will, I promise.'' said Detective Benson.

When they got to the precint Captain Cragen asked,''Do you have anything to help us find Alex?''

''We got her journal, we think she has some problems and she wrote it down in here.'' said Detective Stabler.

''Well we have to hurry.'' said Captain Cragen.

''Why?'' asked Detective Benson.

''Somebody sent an email to Special Victims and I think you two should read it.'' said Captain Cragen.

The Detectives went with their Captain to their tv computer and when they got there it read:You have 72 hours to find Alex, if you don't find her I will slice her throat and keep her head as my prize. Click below to see a video of me and Alex.

The Detectives clicked on the video and saw Alex was lying on a bed and a anonymous person said,''Don't worry she's not dead, I gave her drugs to sleep peacefully and don't forget 72 hours, that will give you enough time to come and get her.''

The Detectives didn't know if it was a man or a woman because that person had a voice transmitter to change their voice so the Detectives wouldn't recognize them.

''Let's start reading.'' said Detective Stabler.

The Detectives sat side by side reading Alex's journal hoping to find some information.

After a few minutes Detective Benson said,''Elliot listen to this 'I think someone is following me because everytime I walk with my friends I see someone with a mask on and it's freaking me out, I'm hoping to tell my parents when they get home but they probably won't believe me, I can't even tell my babysitter because she would think I am crazy' well at least she wrote about someone following her.''

''Yeah but we don't know if it's a man or a woman.'' said Detective Stabler.

''Well maybe it was her babysitter, we don't know if she was at that apartment or not.'' said Detective Benson.

''Well if you think so go and ask Ms. Smith where she was at the time of the kidnapping.'' said Captain Cragen.

''Got it Captain.'' said Detective Stabler.

The Detectives went back to Alex's apartment and when Terry opened the door she asked,''Did you find Alex?''

''No, but we need to ask you a question.'' said Detective Benson.

''What?'' asked Terry.

''Were you here at the time when Alex was kidnapped?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''I was here doing my school work online.'' said Terry.

''Can anyone confirm that?'' asked Detective Benson.

''Yeah my sister, Anna, she was here helping me with my school work.'' said Terry.

''Thank you, we might come back for more questions.'' said Detective Stabler.

''Let's go talk to her friends, maybe they know something.'' said Detective Benson.

The Detectives went to each of the boy's apartments to talk to them but their parents said they were at the park.

When they got there Detective Stabler asked,''Hey, did Alex have any enemies or anyone she hated?''

''Yeah her freakish parents.'' said Niqo.

''What's wrong with her parents?'' asked Detective Benson.

''By parents I hope you mean Stephanie and Bob and the thing that's wrong with them is that they love money.'' said Jacob.

''What's wrong with that?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''They would do anything to get money, they would probably even sell their own daughter to get some.'' said Timothy.

''Did you know that they're on a vacation?'' asked Detective Benson.

''What are you talking about?'' asked Jake.

''Terry told us that Alex's parents was on vacation to Paris.'' said Detective Stabler.

''They're not in Paris, we saw them at the park last week.'' said Niqo.

''I guess Terry wasn't telling us the truth, do you think Alex's parents hired someone to kidnap her so they could get some money?'' asked Detective Benson.

''I think so, boys was it a man or a woman who kidnapped Alex?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''We didn't know so we thought it was a man because why would a woman kidnap a kid.'' said Timothy.

After that the Detectives went to Alex's apartment and Detective Benson knocked on the door and asked,''Can we come in?''

''Sure.'' said Terry.

The Detectives walked in and Elliot said,''You lied to us Terry.''

''About what?'' asked Terry.

''About saying that the Angels were gone to Paris, but you know they're not.'' said Olivia.

''Bu- but they are.'' said Terry.

''No they're not, Alex's friends told us that they saw them at the park last week, come on Terry just tell us the truth.'' said Detectives Stabler.

''Ok, the Angels went to get some extra money and they had to plan out how they were going to get the money.'' said Terry.

''How can we find them?'' asked Detective Benson.

''I can't tell you that.'' said Terry.

''Oh really,'' said Detective Stabler,''well we have 72 hours to find Alex or she'll be dead.''

''What?'' said Terry with tears in her eyes.

''If you tell us where her parents are we may find her alive.'' said Detective Olivia Benson.

''Fine, they're at Stephanie's brother's apartment. They're in aprtment 2A.'' said Terry.

* * *

Chapter 2:They go question Bob and Stephanie

The Detectives didn't know what apartment it was on because Terry didn't tell them and now they screwed up so they went back to the precint hoping to find where Bob and Stephanie are.

''So let me get this straight,'' said Captain Cragen,''you asked Terry where Alex's parents were and she only gave you the apartment number?''

''That's about right.'' said Elliot.

''Why can't we just go to every apartment and look in all the 2A rooms?'' asked Detective Benson.

''If we do we're gonna run out of time and Alex is gonna be dead.'' said Detective Stabler.

''Detectives Benson and Stbler they're on Elmitt Street, the apartment across from the park.'' said Terry while finally admitting the truth.

''Why didn't you tell us before?'' asked Detective Benson.

''Because the Angels said if I tell they would kill me.'' said Terry.

''We won't let that happen.'' siad Detective Stabler.

''Why don't you stay here until we get Alex's parents.'' said Detective Benson.

''Thank you so much.'' said Terry.

The Detectives went to the apartment and they got the manager to knock on the door and he said,''Otis there is a problem with some water pipes and I need to check every room in the building.''

After saying that, Otis opened the door a little and then the Detectives kicked open the door and Detective Stabler asked,''Who are Alex Angel's parents?''

A woman wearing a black dress with yellow high heels stood up with a man's hand in her hand said,''We are and how can we help you?''

''We can't talk to you here, can we talk to you down at our precint?'' asked Dtective Benson.

The Detectives took Alex's parents to the precint and Detective Stabler asked,''Do you two love money?''

''Yes, is that a crime?'' asked Stephanie.

''No, but would you two do anything to get money?'' asked Detective Benson.

''That depends, what are you saying?'' asked Bob.

''We're saying that if you loved money you would seel or do anything to get it like probably sell your daughter.'' said Detective Stabler.

''That's crazy, we would never do anything like that.'' said Stephanie.

''Did you know that your daughter went missing today while walking home with her friends?'' asked Detective Benson.

''What?'' said Bob while tearing up.

''Yeah and we think you wanted some extra money to get something you wanted but didn't have enough so you had to think of a way to get some so you thought of your daughter and thought how much you could get for her and you decided that if that person kidnapped your daughter and slaughtered her you could get a lot of money and you wouldn't care for your daughter.'' said Detective Stabler with anger.

''That's a lie!'' yelled Stephanie.

''Then tell us where you two were when your daughter went missing'' said Detective Benson.

''We were at Otis's apartment.'' said Bob.

''Oh really well Terry told us you were in Paris.'' said Detective Stabler.

''We just needed to get away for a while.'' said Stephanie.

''Why?'' asked Detective Benson.

''Because we needed a few days from our daughter.'' said Bob.

''Terry said you'd be gone for 8 months, why did you lie?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''We don't know, we were drunk.'' said Stephanie.

''Look we think we should tell you this information.'' said Detective Benson.

''What information?'' asked Bob.

''Your daughter only has 72 hours to live.'' said Detective Stabler.

''How do you know?'' asked Stephanie.

''Because her kidnapper sent us an email and said we only have 72 hours to find her.'' said Detective Benson.

''Do you know anyone who would want to take your daughter?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''Um yeah her old principal, .'' said Bob.

''Do you know where he works?'' asked Detective Benson.

''He works at The Coffee House, he got fired because he tried to ''touch'' our daughter but luckly her friends ran in there and got her out and called the police.'' said Stephanie.

''How long ago was that?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''2 years ago.'' said Bob.

The Detectives went out of the room with Bob and Stephanie and Detective Benson said,''Let's go get Mr. ''Touching'' Falcon.''

* * *

Chapter 3:Talking With Mr. Falcon

The Detectives went down to The Coffee House and when they got there Detective Stabler asked,''Are you Mr. Steve Falcon?''

''Yes and what can I get you?'' asked Steve.

''Nothing but we need to ask you a few questions.'' said Detective Olivia Benson.

''About what?'' asked Steve.

''About Alex Angel.'' said Elliot.

''Look, the judge told me not to be near her and that's what I have been doing.'' said Steve.

''Where were you yesterday?'' asked Olivia.

''I was at my apartment with my girlfriend.'' said Steve.

''Can anyone confirm that?'' asked Detective Elliot Stabler.

''Yeah my girlfriend, she's sitting over there at table 3.'' said Steve.

The Detectives went to table 3 to talk to Steve's girlfriend.

When they got there Detective Benson asked,''Are you Steve Falcon's girlfriend?''

''Yeah and how may I help you?'' asked the woman.

''What's your name?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''Stacey Gibson.'' said Stacey.

''Were you at Steve's apartment yesterday?'' asked Detective Benson.

''Yeah but I wasn't there very long because he told me to leave after 45 minutes and when he said that it was like in a hurry.'' said Stacey.

''Was that before the 5th graders got out of school?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''Yeah and when I asked him why he was kicking me out so early and he said because he had something important to do and when I left I saw his friend Otis come upstairs just as I was going downstairs.'' said Stacey.

''Did you hear what they were talking about?'' asked Detective Benson.

''Only one part, they said something about going to the 5th grade school.'' said Stacey.

The Detectives went back over to Steve and Elliot said,''We need you to come with us.''

''Why?'' asked Steve.

''Because you didn't tell us something that you left out.'' said Detective Benson.

The Detectives took Steve Falcon to the precint and when they put him in one of the rooms Detective Stabler asked,''Why did you get fired from your job as a principal?''

''Because I violated a girl.'' said Steve.

''What was that girl's name?'' asked Detective Olivia Benson.

''Alex Angels.'' said Steve.

''We know you weren't at your apartment with your girlfriend.'' said Detective Elliot Stabler.

''Who told you?'' asked Steve.

''Your girlfriend, she told us that you went to the 5th grade school with your friend Otis, why did you leave that out?'' asked Olivia Benson.

''I was just tired.'' said Steve.

''Why were you at the 5th grade school?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''Because I had to pick up my niece and Otis came with me because he's my parol officer.'' said Steve.

''Did you see Alex while you were there?'' asked Detective Benson.

''Yes but I didn't go near her.'' said Steve.

''Don't say anything else .'' said his lawyer, .

''You can leave, we're done anyway.'' said Detective Stabler.

The Detectives went out of the room and Detective Benson said,''We don't have any evidence on this guy.''

''Maybe he's telling the truth.'' said Detective Stabler.

''But he was at Alex's school.'' said Detective Benson.

''But he was picking up his niece.'' said Detective Stabler.

''I guess you're right, maybe I'm too caught up in finding Alex before, you know.'' said Olivia.

''Olivia you know we always solve a case and we will find Alex and make sure she's okay.'' said Detective Stabler.

''You're right.'' said Detective Benson.

''Let's go and see if we can put the evidence together so we can find Alex.'' said Detective Stabler.

The Detectives went back to the main room to talk to their captain.

''Do you anything to where Alex might be?'' asked Captain Cragen.

''No but we have suspects, Stephanie, Bob, Terry, and , I also found some information on all these people and here's what I found: Stephanie-arrested for selling and buying illegal drugs, stealing, amd also robbing a bank. Bob-breaking into people's house, holding hostages for some money, and rape. Terry-has no records of anything, straight A student, and loves to help people. Steve Falcon-aarested for kidnapping, assulted a woman and her child, drug dealing, and more things but they just keep going on and on.'' said Detective Benson.

''So we can rule out Terry.'' said Captain Cragen.

''But what about Steve Falcon?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''He's right he did sexaully assult Alex.'' said Detective Benson.

''I wonder if he sexaully assulted other little girls.'' said Detective Stabler.

The Detectives went to the police station so they could get Steve's police records.

When they got to the police station Detective Benson asked Lieutenant Jones,''Can we have Steve Falcon's police records?''

''Why?'' asked Lieutenant Jones.

''Because we think he may have kidnapped a girl who is in the 5th grade.'' said Detective Stabler.

''You can have them but I hope he didn't kidnap that little girl.'' said Lieutenant Jones.

''Why do you say that?'' asked Detective Benson.

''Because he's been in trouble alot, the first time he came here he was 16 years old.'' said Lieutenant Jones.

''How old were you?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''I was 18 years old.'' said Lieutenant Jones.

''Weren't you in college?'' asked Detective Benson.

''I graduated early from the police academy.'' said Lieutenant Jones.

Lieutenant Jones was at the criminals filing cabinet looking for Steve Falcon's police record and when he found it he said,''I hope Steve didn't do anything again.''

When the Detectives got back Detective Stabler told Captain Cragen,''We got Steve's police records.''

''What does it say?'' asked Captain Cragen.

''It says here that he sexaully assulted his niece 2 months ago.' said Detective Benson.

''Who told him to pick her up if he assulted her?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''Go ask him who his niece lives with, what's her name, and ask him where she lives.'' said Captain Cragen.

The Detectives went back into the room with Steve and saw that his lawyer was gone and they had a chance to talk to him.

''Steve, what's your niece's name?'' asked Detective Benson.

''Alice Season and she's 11 years old, why do you want to know?'' asked Steve.

''Don't worry about that who does she live with, her Mom or her Dad?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''Both, why are you asking?'' asked Steve.

''You heard him, don't worry, now where does Alice stay?'' asked Detective Benson.

''Rosa Parks Drive.'' said Steve.

''Apartment or house?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''A house.'' said Steve.

''What's the address?'' asked Detective Benson.

''212.'' said Steve.

''After getting that information the Detectives to the Season's house and the person who opened the door was a man and he asked,''Who are you?''

''We're Detectives Benson and Stabler, who are you?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''I'm Jerry Season.'' said Jerry.

''Jerry we need to talk to your daughter Alice.'' said Detective Benson.

''Why?'' asked Jerry.

''It's police business that we don't tell you, we just need to talk to your daughter.'' said Detective Stabler.

''Ok you can come in.'' said Jerry.

The Detectives went into Jerry's house and he called out,''Alice come here for a minute!''

That was when a girl ran downstairs and asked,''What do you need Dad?''

''Why?'' asked Alice.

''I don't know because they said it was police business but you have to talk to them.'' said Jerry.

''Alice why don't you sit down?'' said Detective Benson.

Alice sat down and Detective Stabler asked,''Do you like your Uncle?''

''Which one?'' asked Alice.

''Steve Falcon that's who.'' said Detective Benson.

''Oh, I don't like him.'' said Alice.

''Why not?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''Because... he, um, doesn't let me have any fun.'' said Alice.

''That's not the reason you don't like him.'' said Detective Benson.

''Yes it is.'' said Alice.

''Why did you pause after ''because''?'' asked Detective Stabler.

Alice didn't know what to say so she told the truth and said,''I'm scared of him.''

''Is it because he touched you?'' asked Detective Benson.

''Yeah and he did the same thing to my friend Alex, when he came to pick me up he was looking at Alex like someone wants to hurt someone else.'' said Alice.

''Did you tell your parents?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''Yes.'' said Alice while crying.

''Where were you when he touched you?'' asked Detective Benson.

''I was at home and my Mom and Dad told him to watch me and he had this paroll officer to keep an eye on him but the paroll officer fell asleep and then he told me to go in my room to go to sleep and when I woke up he was on top of me and when I was crying but his paroll officer didn't hear me and he told me not to tell anyone or he'll kill me and my parents.'' said Alice.

''Did you tell your parents or anyone?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''No and neither did Alex, she never forgot what happened along time ago.'' said Alice.

''I thought all the girls at Alex's school didn't like her.'' said Detective Benson.

''I hung out with her in secret.'' said Alice.

''Do you know anyone who would want to kidnap Alex?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''No, everyone thought she was sweet.'' said Alice.

''We hate to say this, but Alex was kidnapped while walking home with her friends.'' said Detective Benson.

''Did you find her?'' asked Alice.

''Not yet but do you know anyone looking at Alex or someone she didn't know talking to her?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''Well one time she was at the park and she was rapping and after she was done a man wearing a blue shirt, a red hat, black pants, and Jordan shoes started to talk to her.'' said Alice.

''Anything else we need to know?'' asked Detective Benson.

''No.'' said Alice.

The Detectives were coming out of Alice's house when Detective Stabler had a thought and he asked,''Doesn't Jimmy's Sports Barn have security cameras?''

''Yeah why?'' asked Detective Benson.

''Because I think the cameras got a peek of the van.'' said Detective Stabler.

''You may be right.'' said Detective Benson.

That was when the Detectives went to Jimmy's Sporrts Barn and when they got there Detective Stabler asked,''Jimmy, do those security cameras work?''

''Why do you ask bro?'' asked Jimmy.

''We're Detectives Benson and Stabler with the NYPD and we're trying to find a missing girl.'' said Detective Benson.

''Woah, it's amazing how you do your jobs and what's this missing girl's name?'' asked Jimmy.

''Alex Angel.'' said Detective Stabler.

''You mean little Alex, aw man she was my favorite person in the world.'' said Jimmy.

''What do you mean by that, are you related to her?'' asked Detective Benson.

''Yeah, I'm like, her Uncle.'' said Jimmy.

''We need to check the security cameras to see what they got.'' said Detective Stabler.

''Ok, let me get them for you.'' said Jimmy.

It took Jimmy 5 minutes to get both of the cameras' tapes for the Detectives.

When he finished he gave the Detectives the cameras' tapes and said,''I hope you find Alex before something maybe happen to her.''

''Don't worry, we will.'' said Detective Benson.

The Detectives went back to the precint and they played the tapes.

On the video, here's what they saw:Alex and her friends going into Jimmy's Sports Barn, a black van pulled on the side of Jimmy's Sports Barn, Alex and her friends coming out of Jimmy's Sports Barn, and the black van following them.

''That's all?'' asked Captain Cragen.

''Yep.'' said Detective Stabler.

''The other tape only shows Alex and her friends walking and the black van following them.'' said Detective Benson.

''We can't even see the license plate because it's not one.'' said Detective Stabler.

''Maybe that's how we can find the van and maybe our perp.'' said Detective Benson.

''What do you mean?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''If we look on the internet of a van that someone has or it was taken or anything like that maybe we can find it.'' said Detective Benson.

After saying that, Detective Benson got on the internet and searched for a van without a license plate and what she found was unbelievable.

''Guys, the van without the license plate belongs to Steve Falcon.'' said Detective Benson.

''Well that was unexpecting.'' said Detective Stabler.

''Go ask our friend Steve if the van belongs to him.'' said Captain Cragen.

''But we know it does.'' said Detective Benson.

''But we need him to confess.'' said Captain Cragen.

The Detectives went back to the room with Steve in it and he asked,''Can I go home now?''

''No and we found out what you did to your niece Alice.'' said Detective Stabler.

''What are you talking about?'' asked Steve like he didn't know.

''We know you raped her.'' said Detective Benson.

''No I didn't.'' said Steve.

''Yes you did and she told us!'' yelled Detective Stabler.

''Fine, I did.'' said Steve.

''I'm glad you told the truth, but we need to ask you something else.'' said Detective Benson.

''What?'' asked Steve.

''Do you own a black van without a license plate?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''Yes why?'' asked Steve.

''Because it was the same van that kidnapped Alex.'' said Detective Benson.

''So?'' asked Steve.

''So, we think you kidnapped her because it's your van.'' said Detective Stabler.

''No I didn't, I sold it because the police kept pulling me over.'' said Steve.

''You sold it to who?'' asked Detective Benson.

''Before Steve could say anything Captain Cragen walked in the room and said,''I need you two to see something.''

The Detectives walked out of the room and Detective Stabler asked,''Why did youdo that Captain?''

''Because our anonymous source just sent us another e-mail and video.'' said Captain Cragen.

Captain Cragen and the Detectives went into the precint's main hall and Captain Cragen said,''Here's what the e-mail says:Time's moving fast Detectives, too bad you don't know who I am because you would have caught me by now but you didn't, you better hurry before I slice your throat.''

''What about the video?'' asked Detective Benson.

''Here's the video.'' said Captain Cragen.

On the video it was a masked man and he was standing next to Alex and she said,''My anonymous source says he is ready to slice my throat and you still have enough time to save me and I am begging for Detectives Benson and Stabler to help find me, please.''

The video went off and Captain Cragen said,''That was all of it.''

''Wait go to the part when she said Detectives Benson and Stabler.'' said Detective Stabler.

Captain Cragen went to the part when she said Detectives Benson and Stabler and when he played it Detective Stabler said,''Now put it in slow motion and watch her hands.''

They watched her hands and Detective Benson said,''She's trying to tell us something.''

They saw it again and Detective Stabler said,''She's saying 220.''

''What can it mean?'' asked Detective Benson.

''Maybe it's an apartment number or a street number.'' said Detective Stabler.

''Well there's alot of apartments with the number 220.'' said Captain Cragen.

''Maybe we can ask the manager if they seen someone with a girl who maybe was screaming or something.'' said Detective Benson.

''Start with any apartment you want and make sure you write them down and check them off.'' said Captain Cragen.

''Got it Captain.'' said Detective Stabler.

* * *

Part 4:Searching All The Apartments

The Detectives decided to start with all 3 apartments on Elms Street.

After checking all the apartments on all the streets.

''We found nothing.'' said Detective Benson.

''Does Steve Falcon have bite marks on his arm?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''I don't know, why do you ask?'' asked Detective Benson.

''Because one of Alex's friends said that she bit the anonymous person on their arm.'' said Detective Stabler.

''Now we have to go back to the precint.'' said Detective Benson.

The Detectives went back to the precint and again they went into the room with Steve.

''Steve roll up your sleeves.'' said Detective Stabler.

''Why?'' asked Steve.

''Stop asking and roll up your sleeves.'' said Detective Benson.

Steve rolled up his sleeves and Detective Stabler said,''No bite marks.''

''See I told you bou if you want a suspect, you should investigate Terry, Alex's babysitter.'' said Steve.

''How do you know Terry?'' asked Detective Benson.

''We used to have a thing but it's over.'' said Steve.

''What happened?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''She was too wild and she's some of the reasons why I got locked up.'' said Steve.

''But we checked her files and they were clean and she got straight A's.'' said Detective Benson.

''Ha!,'' said Steve,''She got kicked out of college a few months ago.''

''Why?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''Because she killed her roommate and no one found out it was her until she got drunk and told the truth but she told the people it was an accident.'' said Steve.

''How did her record we pulled up said all those good things about her?'' asked Detective Benson.

''Because she hacked into her record and changed all the stuff she did.'' said Steve.

''How do you know that?'' asked Dtective Stabler.

''Because I was with her when she did it and she told me not to tell anyone or I won't live.'' said Steve.

Detectives Benson and Stabler had to go to the Angels' apartment to talk to Terry and when they got there Detective Benson knocked on the door and asked,''Can we come in?''

''Sure.'' said Terry.

In Detective Stabler's mind he had to ask her if she would show him her arms to see if she had any bite marks on herself.

''Can you show us your arms?'' asked Elliot.

''Why?'' asked Terry.

''Elloit what are you doing?'' asked Olivia in a whisper.

''Trust me, I know what I'm doing.'' said Elliot in a whisper.

''Hello, who do you need to see my arms?'' asked Terry.

''Because it can help us find Alex.'' said Elliot.

Terry pullled up her sleeves and the Detectives saw bite marks on her right arm.

''You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, you the right to an attorney, if you do not have an attorney one will be provided to you.'' said Detective Benson while putting handcuffs on Terry.

The Detectives took Terry down to the precint but they put her in another room.

''So Terry where were you when Alex went missing?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''I already told you, I was at the apartment doing my homework online, you can ask my sister Anna.'' said Terry.

''We'll get to your sister later, right now we're focusing on you.'' said Detective Benson.

''Why?'' asked Terry.

''Because you lied and said you were a straight A student and have no criminal records.'' said Detective Stabler.

''I never said that.'' said Terry.

''Well your real records say that.'' said Detective Benson.

''What are you talking about?'' asked Terry.

''We read these fake records of you and they said you are a straight A student, likes to help people, and you have no criminal records.'' said Detective Benson while sliding the papers to Terry.

''We know you changed your records so the Angels or somebody would hire you and you could get some money and you got kicked out of college for murdering your roommate and you aren't really taking classes online.'' said Detective Stabler.

''How did you find that out?'' asked Terry.

''You just told us.'' said Detective Benson while smiling.

''Look I just needed a job and if someone asks for my records I won't look like a criminal.'' said Terry.

We won't you to be truthful, did your records say anything about kidnapping?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''No, only murder, selling drugs, and stealing.'' said Terry.

''You know what Terry, we're gonna go ask your sister some questions and you're gonna have to stay so we can have something against you.'' said Detective Benson.

* * *

Part 5:Talking With Anna

The Detectives had to ask Terry where her sister lives.

''Where does your sister live?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''Be more specific.'' said Terry with an evil little grin.

''A house or an apartment?'' asked Detective Benson.

''A house.'' said Terry.

''What's the address?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''381 Harbor Avenue.'' said Terry.

The Detectives went to Anna's house and Detective Benson knocked on the door and then a boy with black hair wearing a yellow shirt that said''Bad Boy'', dark blue jean pants, some red and white sneakers asked,''May I help you?''

''Yeah we're looking for Anna Smith, is she here?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''Yes.'' said the boy.

''Can you get her?'' asked Detective Benson.

''Mom! Some people wants you!'' yelled the boy.

''How old are you?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''12.'' said the boy.

Before Detective Benson could say anything a woman came downstairs and asked,''Who is it Max?''

''I don't know, can I go back and play video games?'' asked Max.

''Sure honey just make sure you watch your sisters.'' said Anna.

''Hi Anna we're Detective Benson and Stabler and we would like to talk to you.'' said Detective Benson.

''Sure come in.'' said Anna,''What do you need to talk to me about?''

''Your sister Terry.'' said Detective Stabler.

''I don't wanna talk about my sister.'' said Anna.

''Why?'' asked Detective Benson.

''Because ever since she was a child she caused alot of trouble like burning things, killing animals, or other things that were creepy.'' said Anna.

''What did your parents do about it?'' asked Elliot.

''The only thing they did was ground her but to me that didn't help.'' said Anna.

''Did your sister ever do things to you?'' asked Olivia.

''Yeah, one time I caught her wearing one of my favorite hats and when I took it from her she said she's gonna get me and after 2 hours I was sleeping and when I woke up I saw my left arm was on fire and I ran to the bathroom and washed it out and I told my parents but they just grounded her.'' said Anna.

''Did you have to go to the emergency room?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''No I just washed it and put a band-aid on it and went on with my business.'' said Anna.

''Do you think your sister would kidnap someone?'' asked Detective Benson.

''She may be crazy but she would not do that.'' said Anna.

''Mom Hayley and Erica took my iPod and won't give it back!'' yelled Max.

''Sorry I've gotta go, you can let yourselves out.'' said Anna.

''So much for that.'' said Elliot.

''At least we got a little information.'' Olivia.

''Yeah but not enough Olivia I wanna find this girl before it's too late, imagine if she was my daughter, you know I would do anything to find Alex.'' said Elliot.

''I know you would but it's gonna take some time to find her.'' said Olivia.

''But I wanna find her now, and I want her to be alive.'' said Elliot.

''But sometimes the little girls we find sometimes be dead.'' said Olivia.

''That's why I want her to be alive!'' yelled Elliot.

''Why do you want that?'' asked Olivia.

It took Elliot a while to cool down and finally he said,''Because before all my kids were born Kathy gave birth to my first child, she was a beautiful little girl and we named her Mandy Francine Stabler. One night we had a break in and Kathy and I heard a gun shot and the burgular came into our room and I grabbed my gun and shot him before he shot os and we went into Mady's room and we saw she was shot in her head and after that day I was determined to help save little girls and teenagers from being killed, that's why I want that.''

''Elliot I'm so soory, I didn't know.'' said Olivia.

''It's okay, let's go back to the precint to investigate Terry some more.'' said Elliot.

The Detectives drove back to the precint so they could get more information out of her.

''It's about time, I was getting bored in here.'' said Terry.

''Your sister told us some interesting things about you Terry.'' said Olivia.

''What?'' asked Terry.

''That you used to burn things, killed animals, and many other things like burn your sister.'' said Elliot.

''So?'' said Terry.

''Terry, she told us all the things you could do but she said you wouldn't kidnap someone, but she wasn't telling the truth.'' said Olivia.

''Why do you say that?'' asked Terry.

''Because you have bite marks on your right arm.'' said Elliot.

''A dog bit me.'' said Terry.

''Stop telling lies Terry, that's all you do!'' yelled Olivia.

''No it's not!'' yelled Terry.

''You're doing it right now.'' said Elliot.

''Terry, you're like a sister to Alex and you know you would want her to be alive and we want that to.'' said Olivia.

Terry started to cry and said,''I did kidnap her but they paid me and threatened me too.''

''Who?'' asked Elliot.

''Alex's parents but I wasn't the only one in their sick plan.'' said Terry.

''Who else did they pay and threaten?'' asked Olivia.

''Steve, me, and Jimmy.'' said Terry.

''How do you know Jimmy?'' asked Elliot.

''We're dating.'' said Terry while cleaning up her face.

''Do you know who is keeping Alex?'' asked Olivia.

''Yeah, Jimmy.'' said Terry.

''Where he is keeping her?'' asked Elliot.

''At his house.'' said Terry.

''Give us the address.'' demanded Olivia.

''138 East Lincoln Drive.'' said Terry.

* * *

Part 6:Going To Jimmy's House

The Detectives loaded up their guns and got 5 policemen with them and went to save Alex.

The Detectives went to Jimmy's house and saw him outside and Detectives Benson and Stabler got out of one of the squad cards and Detective Stabler said,''Jimmy, freeze and don't move.''

Both Detective Benson and Stabler walked up to him and Detectives Stabler asked,''Where's Alex?''

Jimmy said,''In my guest room, the door in the middle of the hall on the top floor.''

The Detectives went to the top floor and saw the door and that was when Detective Benson kicked the door opened and they saw Alex laying on the bed.

''Alex, can you hear me?'' asked Elliot.

Olivia saw a bottle of pills on the dresser beside her and she said,''Elliot, he gave her sleeping pills.''

Detective Stabler put his gun in his gun holder and picked up his walkie-talkie and said through it,''I need a bus at 138 East Lincoln Drive.''

The Detectives had to wait a few minutes and when the ambulance came they came into the room and they got Alex and took her to the hospital.

The Detectives got Jimmy, Steve, Terry, Bob, and Stephanie together and Olivia said,''Jimmy, Steve, Terry, Bob, and Stephanie you are all under arrest for the kidnapping of Alex Angels, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law.''

Olivia went to the hospital to see Alex and she said,''Alex I need to tell you that Jimmy, Steve, Terry, your Dad, and your Mom have been arrested.''

''Good.'' said Alex.

''Is there anyone you could stay with?'' asked Olivia.

''No.'' said Alex.

''I knew you were gonna say that so I asked my Captain if I could take you in and he said it was ok.'' said Olivia.

''Thank you.'' said Alex.

''You're welcome, now get some rest.'' said Olivia.

''Ok.'' said Alex.

Oliva went back to her apartment so she could enjoy herself and she was happy that Alex was alive and ok.


End file.
